The Story (Tiva One shot)
by toucheblye
Summary: A Tiva Drabble from Tumblr. Tim wrote another Deep Six Novel, and it's all about Tommy & Lisa. What are Tony/Ziva's reactions?


Hi there! So here is a Tiva Drabble I wrote a couple weeks ago on tumblr. I decided I could post it on here as well! Thanks to a good friend and her wonderful idea for this... It's take on Thom E. Gemcity and a new deep six novel. Takes place after Ziva has left, and just a story I would love to see.

-TouchèBlye

* * *

The orange hues of a new day were lining the sky as Tony exited the plane and made his way towards the baggage claim at JFK. He was tired, and ready to go home, but when he spotted McGee with coffee he knew he was headed back into reality. The past few months had gone by too quickly, faster than he had anticipated, and now he was home…. Empty handed. The emptiness that filled his heart was temporary, how temporary he did not know. He could still feel her soft lips moving in sync with his, and the contours of her small frame aligned perfectly with his. He was back in America, but _home _was not going to be the same.

"Hey McGoo, thanks for picking me up." Tony said as he smiled and took a coffee from his hand.

"Tony… I am sorry." McGee said as he watched Tony and tried to gather his mood.

"Oh Tim, it is what it is. What have you been up to these past couple months?" Tony asked as he let out a chuckle.

"I have been dealing with Gibbs by myself, and not much of anything. It's good to have you back, but duty calls there is a dead petty officer in Norfolk."

xxxx

Fall had come and gone in D.C and the cold, winter air was making its appearance. It was now December and Team Gibbs was still down one member, but Tony and Tim had figured out the perfect balance between the two to make up for being a man down.

"I am going to kill Tim for making me do this coffee run!" Tony mumbled to himself as he parked the charger on the street. "I hate the cold." He zipped up his jacket and started walking down the block to the coffee shop. As he was walking, he noticed a familiar sign in the window display from the bookstore. Tony stopped dead in his tracks when he read the sign "Thom E. Gemcity is back with another Deep Six Novel. In this new story Gemcity tells the final chapter for Lisa and Tommy. What will these two agents decide to do?"

"He didn't. He said he didn't do anything while I was gone, but obviously I was mistaken." Tony mumbled under his breath and decided to walk into the coffee shop. He walked right up to the display, picked up a copy and purchased one. Tony walked to the coffee shop, got the coffees and headed back to the crime scene to pick Tim up.

Just as Tim was finishing the canvas, Tony pulled up and honked the horn.

"Come on McLiar, we have to get back before Gibbs comes on a manhunt for us."

"Do you have the coffee, I am so cold, wait McLiar… what did I do?"

"Oh, you know."

"No Tony, this time I do not know what I did."

"Wait- maybe I should ask Thom E. Gemcity, not my friend Timothy." Tony said in a harsh tone.

"Oh that, Tony I was going to tell you."

"You were going to tell me? Tim the things I told you about her, about us, it was _very personal. I do not ever want to feel that way again." _Tony said in a baffled tone.

"Tony, you're not the only one who lost her, okay? I wrote this while you were out searching for her. It was long finished by the time you were back stateside. Nothing you told me about your time with her is written on paper. I wouldn't do that to you. You should just read it and see for yourself." Tim said as he sipped his coffee.

"Okay McGee. I believe you. I can't though, not yet. Not while she's in the ether doing god knows what with who knows." Tony said.

"_I still miss her too, you know. I know it's __**different **__for you, but she loves you and is doing this for you as much as she is doing it for herself. Don't lose faith in her, she will come back in her own time." _Tim said as he placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

Even after all these months Ziva was still a touchy subject for Tony. Tim was the only person though that Tony broke the walls down for, even just a little.

"Thanks Tim. I didn't mean to get angry, but it is all still, fresh I guess." Tony said as he started the engine.

"I know, you are not alone in this. Let's get back to the navy yard ok?" Tim said.

"Boss is going to kill us, we were supposed to be back by now." Tony said.

"Just drive like Ziva." Tim said as Tony laughed and they made their way back.

xxxx

Ziva found herself in a small cottage in the Alps that same December.

She was strolling through the streets on Saturday, gathering some groceries, when she saw the sign. "Thom E. Gemcity returns with a Deep Six Novel. In this new story Gemcity tells the final chapter for Lisa and Tommy. What will these two agents decide to do?" She smiled and walked inside to purchase her own copy.

"Oh McGee, this is going to be good." She said as she walked out of the store and back to her cottage. After she cooked herself a meal she placed herself by the fire, tea in hand, and began to read the story. Through the evening, and the lighting of a fire, she read the story while emotions over came her. She never thought that Tim, of all people, would understand her feelings towards Tony, but yet here they were laid out on paper for the world to see.

"McGee can not lie, these characters are about Tony and I" She whispered as the tears formed in her eyes, and a slight smile forming on her face. "There are no such things as coincidences."

She finished the final pages, letting the droplets of her tears fall onto the page.

She reached for a pen and wrote under the final sentence.

A final tear fell, and she closed the book. She grasped it to her chest, knowing full well that one day their own love story would be written.

xxxx

Tony found himself in the Bullpen on Christmas, along with Tim and Gibbs. The

daughter of a Commander was kidnapped on the twenty third, and found in the wee hours of Christmas day. They brought her back to the Navy Yard, her parents waiting in the conference room. Tony and Tim smiled at the reunion, and Gibbs looked at both of them with a smile. "Well done, boys. Merry Christmas. Go get some rest."

The three of them walked to their desks to gather their belongings. Gibbs picked up a small box and walked over to Tony's desk.

"DiNozzo- this came for you. Merry Christmas. Go read this and enjoy it. She's thinking of you." Gibbs smiled and walked towards the elevator. Tim smiled too following behind Gibbs. In that moment, Tony _knew _it was from her.

He sat down at his desk and unwrapped the box. On top of the box was a piece of paper with her handwriting that said "Gibbs make sure he sees this. –Ziver."

He let out a small chuckle and flipped to the last page, just to see her handwriting again.

"Dear Tony,

Our dear friend spoke the things I feel for you, but cannot yet say.

This journey is for us so I can one day tell you these things.

So here, until that day comes, have this story of Tommy and Lisa until we can write our own.

_And Tony, we will one day, very soon, be writing our own._

_You are so loved. XO- Ziva."_

And so Tony spent Christmas reading the story of Tommy and Lisa. He fully understood what Ziva was saying, and when he read the final pages again, the tears filled his eyes.

"I love you too, Ziva. Merry Christmas." He whispered as he shut off his desk light and walked out of the bullpen, with a small smile and bounce in his step.

He did not know how much time she would need, but just like Lisa returned to Tommy, he was sure Ziva would make her way back to him. _This was only the beginning of their story._


End file.
